Captain America - Marvel Reborn
Marvel Reborn is the new attempt to reboot the Marvel Comics Universe in order to make it accessible to new comic readers. Starting in 2017, the series titled simply 'Captain America' features the titular hero three years after emerging from the ice in present day. The series, written by Jonathan Hickman and featuring art from a number of artists, focuses on Captain America as he struggles to adjust into his role in a modern society and tackle the new villains that have come with it. Featuring appearances of heroes old and new, and villains long expected to be dead, the series takes Cap' into a new direction whilst threatening to tear Steve Rogers apart. Each storyline can range from one issue to ten (unlikely), but although it will not be specifically mentioned in the story, it should become obvious how long a story actually is. History ((The following stories are known as the 'Hickman Era')) Rogers Reborn Steve Rogers stands in front of a mirror, examining his appearance as he is dressed in a modern-smart clothes. He debates whether he looks 'right'; whether he could possibly fit in with the general public. He then recalls his time in the 1940's, standing in front of a mirror in military uniform with Bucky by his side. He is telling Bucky that he has never felt so alive - so much like he fits in. Steve says that he believes he belongs in the military. Cutting forwards back to modern day, Steve sits on the end of his bed in his small department. He is holding an ancient photo album in his hand and is looking at pictures of Bucky and his days in the military. He stops on a picture of himself in military uniform and studies it, discussing whether he will ever be ready to fight evil once more when there is a knock at his door. The door opens to reveal Sharon Carter standing there. Carter is here to give Steve a lift to work; he now works for SHIELD. On the way to SHIELD Headquarters, Carter asks Steve whether he would ever consider taking a job on the field, but Steve tells her that the battlefield was his past; he does better studying it now as a mission coordinator. Arriving at SHIELD Headquarters in New York, Steve and Carter go separate ways as Steve meets up with his mission crew to discuss the up and coming mission. Major Harrigan, Steve's boss, tells the team that today is the day that their big mission they have been planning for months will be going into action; SHIELD has been able to compile enough evidence to prove that the mysterious organisation known as A.I.M are in fact stealing technology from Stark Industries. The mission has been green lighted... Inside a SHIELD van, Sharon Carter sits in her Agent 13 uniform alongside SHIELD military personal; she is leading this mission. She lets the crew know that they have to follow the mission by the book for a true chance of success against A.I.M as they will be well guarded and prepared for an attack. There is even the chance that information about the mission has been leaked by spies. They should expect the worst. The van pulls up and the Soldiers climb out, guns raised as they storm towards the building, quickly engaging in a short battle with A.I.M guards, overpowering them. Carter then climbs out of the van and joins the back of the crew, raising her own pistol. She and three other soldiers circle the back of the building, breaking through the back and beginning battle with even more A.I.M guards. Meanwhile, the other Soldiers force themselves through the front of the building, causing more conflict. Steve Rogers sits in front of a computer screen as he nervously watches the battle from the go-pro live feed of a SHIELD soldier. He watches as the Soldier guns down multiple men before being shot himself, collapsing to the ground and dying. Steve then himself as flash backs of a battle in World War II, where he wears the Captain America uniform and fights side by side with Bucky, beating down two Nazi Officers. Back in modern day, Steve switches the go-pro feed to another Soldier cam, watching him fight as he remembers the good old days. Meanwhile, on the battle field, this Soldier is also shot down as A.I.M begins to overpower the Soldiers. At the back entrance, Carter and her soldiers are struggling to maintain ground. When they run out of ammo, they begin hand to hand combat. All hope seems lost until... Captain America arrives! Not Steve Rogers, but an olive skinned hero, wearing a suit similar to that seen moments ago in the flashback scenes but instead similar to armour. This Captain America, real name Marcus Johnson, pulls up on a motorbike outside of the entrance of the building, jumping off of the bike and grabbing his shield. He joins the fight, and although he is good, he is not Steve Rogers quality good. Steve watches through the cam with slight sadness that he has been replaced, wondering whether he deserved to have such a fate. He makes mention to the fact that to awaken from seventy years of sleep to find another man in his uniform is alienating and tells him that he will never truly be able to adjust. If he cannot wear his uniform, he cannot be a hero. Back at the battle field, Captain America is able to make a massive difference, beating A.I.M guards with his shield as he allows his soldiers to get even further in to the apartment complex. Meanwhile, deep inside the complex, A.I.M specialist Jamie Varis walks with his military commander, Colonel Brunt - a figure who wears total black military armour with the exception of his pink helmet - as he instructs the Colonel that the A.I.M agents must retrieve the stolen Stark technology immediately before SHIELD can get hold of it. He also tells Brunt to call in a helicopter. Brunt makes a groan of acceptance before marching off. Captain America and Carter are able to overpower the A.I.M guards and meet inside the interior of the warehouse, which has become similar to a Labyrinth with towers of boxes towering high. Cap tells Carter that they need to apprehend the technology quickly before any one can escape with it and then search through these boxes for anything more dangerous. Carter agrees and the pair splits up again, taking solider with them, as they search for the technology. As this happens, Colonel Brunt hands an A.I.M guard a heavy box, informing the guard that they must make it to the roof as fast as possible; Brunt will protect the guard because he does not trust the guard to protect him. Brunt and the guard gun down random soldiers until the reach a ladder which the guard begins to climb, struggling with the box as he does so. Suddenly, Captain America appears. He is about to attack Brunt when Brunt ducks and pulls out a pistol from his holster. Before Cap can react, Brunt fires several rounds into Cap's chest, forcing him backwards. Marcus Johnson is dead. Steve watches through Marcus's cam as he drops to the ground dead. He looks at Brunt and memorises the picture, promising revenge against the villain who has destroyed an American dream. He is about to switch off the cam when Major Harrigan approaches, asking for Steve to replay the video; he wants to watch Marcus's flaws so that they will not be repeated in the new Captain America model. Steve tells Harrigan that it is wrong to replace the person behind Captain America as if the first was simply a place holder; being Captain America means becoming a legend, and when a Cap dies they want to be remembered as one. Harrigan asks Steve whether he is selfish enough to believe that nobody else deserved to take the name of Captain America after he vanished, telling him that there have been four Captain Americas since him that have done brilliant jobs. Steve tells Harrigan that he is not at all against other men and women taking the title - the title is designed to personify hope, which is already needed - but Captains should not be simply replaced. Meanwhile, Brunt makes it to the roof where a helicopter swiftly arrives in front of the already waiting Varis, before he turns and shoots the guard carrying the box, killing him. Brunt then kicks the body off of the roof and takes the box in his own hands, before climbing into the helicopter with Varis in front of him. Varis makes a remark that this is the beginning of A.I.Ms rule of terror as they helicopter takes off. Carter is able to watch the helicopter take off just as she makes it onto the roof, and she is able to fire several rounds at the copter, totally missing their targets. The bullets simply reflect off of the metal shell. More soldiers make it to the roof asking Carter what they should do with Captain America's body; she tells them to put it into the van. He will be returned to SHIELD and given a proper funeral. Cutting to a week later, Steve himself is walking down the labyrinth corridors of the ex-A.I.M base as multiple SHIELD Agents examine cases for stolen technology. He is walking besides Carter and is telling Carter of his argument with Major Harrigan the week earlier. Carter tells Cap that she understands that he doesn't like the idea of a hero being simply forgotten as she knows that he was once forgotten after he disappeared. He tells her that if it wasn't for her finding him in the Hydra Laboratory, he would have been left to rot. The pair come across a pair of boxes that contain basic models of the Iron Man armour, causing Steve to remark that is doesn't appear that A.I.M or its agents were able to totally remove all of the Stark technology before SHIELD arrived. If super rare and super advanced Stark armour wasn't taken, whatever they took must be of crucial important. A.I.M are up to something very big and they must be stopped. Carter asks Steve whether he is considering donning the old suit once more, to which he tells her that he is not yet needed and does not yet feel ready. Category:Marvel Comics Category:20th Century Fox Category:Movies Category:Varèse Sarabande Category:Film Victoria Category:Panavision/Other Category:Dolby Surround 7.1/Other Category:MPAA/Other Category:IATSE/Other